Feast
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 17, 2019 on Family Channel in Canada. Synopsis When Master Fu's past return to pursue him, he removes the Miraculouses from Marinette and Adrien to protect them. But they are ready to do anything to protect them, even to face a sentimonster without their powers! Plot The news is covering a statue that is going on display at the Louvre museum, made of hardened lava, that was found on the highest mountaintops of Tibet. Alya has asked Alix to get both her and Marinette into the exclusive event so that she can show them what she has figured out about superheroes. She shows them different paintings that could have been superheroes and then shows hidden symbols that she's found embedded in them. Marinette recognises them as the symbol on the Miraculous case and goes to tell Master Fu. However Fu isn't worried about it until he sees the statue that was being shown and freaks out because it's a sentimonster he knows. Long ago, Master Fu was chosen as a child to be a guardian of the Miraculouses and was forced to live away from his family and friends. Part of his training consisted of watching one of the boxes for 24 hours without food. Feeling resentful and angry he doned the Peacock Miraculous to make a sentimonster to get him food from the kitchen. However this sentimonster gained Fu's sense of anger and intense hunger and began to devour anything in sight but especially, the Miraculouses. In his panic he dropped the staff that would have allow him control it and was very emotional as he was only a hungry child. During this however the monks gave him the Grimoire he managed to save and told him to run away with it and the last remaining Miraculous box. As he ran he saw that the entire temple was destroyed but the sentimonster still chased him, he managed to avoid it by jumping over a chasm filled with lava, which the sentimonster fell into. However by doing this, Fu lost both the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses along with the Grimoire. Fu wants to take back both the Ladybug Earrings and Cat Ring and run away from Paris so Marinette and Adrien don't have to face his mistake. Marinette refuses and points to him placing his trust in her when he gave them the Miraculouses and Fu thanks her. Meanwhile, Nathalie is slumped in a chair after getting an immense headache at the revealing of the statue and Gabriel tells Adrien it's nothing serious and doesn't let him press the issue and Adrien goes to his room. Nathalie tells Gabriel about the sentimonster and they plan to revive it tonight but first Nathalie is ordered to get some rest first. Adrien in his room is sorowfully playing the piano while looking at a picture of his mom. He tells Plagg that his mom used to have headaches too and his father said they weren't serious either. Wanting to cheer up Adrien, Plagg offers to play a duet with him which surprises Adrien. They end up playing a cheerful and lively song which causes Adrien to smile. He tells Plagg that his mom used to be the only one who could get him to laugh like that to which Plagg bows at. That night, Mayura sneaks into the museum and resurrects the sentimonster, who attempts to devour the Peacock Miraculous, but Mayura gains its obedience by threatening to destroy it. Then Hawk Moth strikes a deal with it, saying if he gives him the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses he can have them when he's done, along with the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses as a bonus. Once it agrees, Hawk Moth akumatizes it. Adrien and Plagg are sleeping when Plagg awakens to see Wayzz taking the ring off Adrien's finger and he vanishes before he can stop him. Marienette also gets her earrings removed and Wayzz leaves to both of them a note from Master Fu saying that he is leaving Paris so they won't be in danger. Marinette chases him on a bike after failing to catch him, wearing a helmet and a full body suit and is joined by Adrien in a banana suit on a scooter. They try and slow down the sentimonster by asking different civilians to help. First getting a bus driver to use the bus as a blockade, then asking Lieutenant Roger to block the road before catching a ride on André's ice cream cart and throwing ice cream at it. Eventually they run out of ammo and prepare to fight without their powers. However, Master Fu steps in front of them, causing Hawk Moth to see his face. He gives the two their Miraculouses back and tries to distract the creature while the two transform. He is almost eaten but Ladybug rescues him and then has him hide with the Miraculous box as he still cannot transform. Ladybug and Cat Noir are stuggling to defeat the sentimonster as they cannot find the amok so Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm to get a metal detector. She asks Master Fu whether his Amok infested staff was made of metal and he replies that it was partly so she ties herself to Cat Noir with her yo-yo so that they are eaten by the monster. Master Fu then runs away from the sentimonster but is soon cornered by it but luckily Cat Noir and Ladybug have found the Staff and destroy it with Cataclysm which causes the monster to disappear and everything it devoured to be released. Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug, bringing back everything eaten by Feast. She and Cat Noir quickly make their escape as their Miraculouses beep. Meanwhile Nathalie collapses and detransforms but assures a concerned Hawk Moth that she's fine. The news the next day shows that the temple has reappeared along with all the people who went missing. Fu states that he is going underground but that he is going to train Marinette to be a guardian but with his own tactics. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Banana Noir * Wang Fu/Peacock superhero * Wayzz * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Akuma * Dormant sentimonster/Feast Minor Characters * Nadja Chamack * Mr. Kubdel * Adrien's bodyguard * Théo Barbot * Jagged Stone * André Bourgeois * Giuseppe * Alya Césaire * Alix Kubdel * Ancient Egyptian Ladybug (pictured) * Herakles (pictured) * Tikki (background) * Order of the Guardians (flashback) * Emilie Agreste * Plagg * Roger Raincomprix * André Glacier * Tomoe Tsurugi (background) * Kagami Tsurugi (background) * Audrey Bourgeois (background) * Clara Contard * Nora Césaire (background) * Ella and Etta Césaire (background) * Duusu * Doctor * Bus Driver * Civilians Trivia * According to Alya's research, the latest previous Ladybug Miraculous holder existed 200 years ago and there hasn't been any other holders around since Ladybug and Cat Noir. ** With that, she could be talking about La Mariquita since she became the previous Ladybug before Marinette in the early 1800's. * The Order of the Guardians are revealed to have erased most records of the Miraculouses being used throughout history until their disappearance. * It is revealed that the Peacock Miraculous holder can sense amoks created by previous holders. * It is revealed that Master Fu's mistake, which was mentioned in "The Collector" and "Sandboy", was using the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster to bring him food during his training, creating a beast with a hunger for Miraculouses that destroyed the temple and devoured the monks and the other Miraculouses there. This caused Master Fu to lose the Miraculous spellbook as well as the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculouses. ** It is revealed that the Guardian's Temple where Master Fu grew up was in Tibet. ** This also reveals that, before using the Turtle Miraculous, Master Fu also used the Peacock Miraculous. ** It is confirmed that other Miraculouses exist beside the ones in Master Fu's Miracle Box. *** Coincidentally, this is the first episode that specifically refers to the Cat Miraculous as the "Black Cat Miraculous", and does so multiple times. This implies other Miraculouses based on varieties of the same animals exist. * Adrien reveals he recognizes Nathalie's declining health which is similar to his mother's. * Adrien and Plagg play the piano together as seen in "The Puppeteer 2". As this is when Plagg reveals his music talent to Adrien, that means this episode likely occurs before "The Puppeteer 2". ** The scene with the piano might be a reference to the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit and the Tom and Jerry cartoon, The Cat Concerto. * This is the first time Hawk Moth akumatizes a sentimonster. **This also proves that a sentimonster can be akumatized just like a normal human. * Hawk Moth discovers Master Fu's identity as the Guardian of the Miraculous. ** As a result, Master Fu goes into hiding meaning this episode is before the events of "Party Crasher" and "Ikari Gozen" as Master Fu began to move and hide his identity more carefully. ** It's after the events of "Desperada", "Kwamibuster" and "Startrain". * Other Miraculous holders are revealed in this episode, with one for the Ladybug Miraculous, one for the Cat Miraculous, one for the Butterfly Miraculous, and it is theorized that Herakles used to be a Lion Miraculous holder. * After defeating Feast, Ladybug is able to restore everything the sentimonster ate, including the temple, the monks, and the Miraculouses. * This is the first episode that didn't show any transformation sequences. *This marks the third time that both an akuma and an amok are captured and purified following "Reflekdoll" and "Miraculer". ** However, this is the first time where Ladybug captures and purifies them both together at the same time which is predeceased by Mister Bug in "Reflekdoll". * Given that the temple was destroyed 172 years prior to this episode, that means Master Fu was 14 when the temple and the Order of the Guardians vanished, the same age Marinette and Adrien were when receiving their Miraculouses. ** Since Clara said the temple disappeared in 1844, it's likely this episode as well as all the ones before and after it takes place in the year of 2016. *** If this is true that means like in "Despair Bear", Marinette and Adrien have been heroes for almost two years. ** Since Wang was 14 at the time that means he was likely born in 1830 meaning that his zodiac sign is the Tiger. * This is one of the few episodes where Tikki doesn't have a speaking role. * On the back of the bus the Adrien the Fragrance perfume ad from "Gorizilla" is seen. * Alix makes a joking nod of the possibility of there being a Bunny and/or Rabbit Miraculous which foreshadows her obtaining it in "Timetagger". * Master Fu acknowledges Marinette as a full fledged Ladybug and begins her training as the new guardian. * This is the third time where Marinette and Adrien ended up separated from their Miraculouses. ** The fourth time they end separated from their kwamis. * This is the second time a Miraculous holder willingly allows themselves to get swallowed by akumatized villain followed by "Animan". ** This is the first time a Miraculous holder willingly allows themselves to get swallowed by amokitized sentimonster. * Wang being unhappy with his life as a guardian is similar to how to Aang from the Avatar series felt unhappy of his life as the Avatar. ** They both felt guilty of their mistakes of the past and did their best to fix them. ** Ironically just as Aang and the Fire Nation were responsible for the state of their world both Wang and Gabriel are both responsible for what's been happening in Paris. ** Just as the avatar is chosen at a young age so are the guardians of the Miraculous. * This is the fifth time that a Sentimonster appears, following: "Mayura", "Miraculer", "Reflekdoll" and "Ladybug". Errors * After Wayzz takes the the Black Cat Miraculous off Adrien's finger (supposedly making Plagg go back into it) the ring is still silver. * When Master Fu puts back the Turtle Miraculous, it is in its camouflage mode and, when Wayzz gets out, it turns into its active mode. * When Mayura detransformed (her bun hair) came earlier before she detransformed. de:Feast es:Festin pl:Festin ru:Феcтин fr:Festin Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode